


维勇/《哭》

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 27





	维勇/《哭》

  
  
  
胜生勇利哭啦！  
他赤着脚站在地毯上，白色的绒毛从脚趾的缝隙冒出头，黑发男孩穿着一条休闲短裤，白皙纤细的小腿从宽大的裤口伸出，小腿的肌肉扎扎实实的，被短裤遮住的大腿安稳地支撑着他因为愤怒而颤抖的上半身。垂在身侧的双手握成了拳头，他套着一件昂贵的长袖衬衫，袖子由于过长被他拉起堆在了手肘处，这件不合身的衬衣从缝纫到剪裁、从布料到价格都写着不属于胜生勇利这几个字，但这件衣服就是被胜生勇利套在了身上，而衣服的主人就坐在胜生勇利的不远处，他也凶着个脸哩！  
“你怎么好意思哭呢！”衣服的主人开口了，他此时对待胜生勇利像严苛的老师对待犯了错误的学生一样，他皱着眉头，双手环住胸，面色极其不善地盯着不服气的学生。他坐在自己的沙发上，柔软的布料支撑着他的脊椎，愤怒的老师将自己重量全都交付给沙发，然后他躲在散落的头发后面，小心翼翼地观察起调皮学生的表情来。  
瞧瞧，他可气坏了。圆润的酒红色眼珠子紧紧地皱在了被泪水打湿的睫毛下，两条从细到粗的眉毛在脑门上倒着立。小巧的鼻梁在半眯着的眼睛里叠起一个不算完整的倒三角。最最重要的是，比珍珠还要稀奇的眼泪现在打着滚从微微隆起的脸颊跳下——运气好的跳到了露在外头的锁骨上，运气差的则扑通扑通藏进了地毯里。  
胜生勇利连话都说不清了，他感觉自己的声音消失在喉咙的末尾，愤怒、委屈、以及各种不知道该怎么区分的情绪涌上他的脑门，他听见自己发出的控诉像被风吹散一样消散在开口的下一个瞬间，紧接着无法控制的嚎啕就从胃部喷涌而出——他像个无法控制情绪的婴孩，扯着嗓子开始掉眼泪。  
维克托尼基弗洛夫是什么反应呢？他可坏了，他的嘴角噙着快活——看看，他最重要的学生现在哭得像个小孩子一样，而他却陷在沙发里头偷偷地笑——然后他站起来了，光脚踩着柔软的地毯，三两步就走到了胜生勇利的面前，他双手叉腰，除了眯起的眼睛，脸上的其他地方全都写满了苛责。  
“我一点都不喜欢那样呢！”维克托说，睁开半只眼睛观察学生的表情。黑发男孩听到他的话哭地更大声了，他显然对哭泣的自己开始不满意，戴着戒指的那只手抬起来反复搓着红肿的脸颊，一下又一下、一下又一下。可眼泪就是开了闸的水，怎么也受不住，于是又抬起了左手，来回交错着企图阻断源源不断的眼泪。尼基弗洛夫见到这一幕，笑容再也藏不住啦，他一把扛起忙着擦泪的胜生勇利，趁着后者忙着处理情绪的时候把他扛到了卧室。  
一个成年人带着另一个嚎啕大哭的成年人倒在了床上。背后有了支撑的胜生勇利再也不忍了，他哭得更大声了，哭泣声断断续续又绵绵长长，维克托好不容易才在残破的句子里捡出了两三个坏词，像是“坏蛋”又像是“欺负人”之类的。  
尼基弗洛夫轻快地揪住这些个小小的回击，他摆出愤怒的脸，长臂一拉将胜生勇利翻过身，扯到了自己的大腿上。现在胜生勇利面朝下开始抽泣了，他挣扎着要爬开，又被坏心眼教练抓了回去，不合适的衬衣早就在混乱中拉扯得不成样了，地心引力拉拽着想瞅瞅那件昂贵得不像话的衣服，勇利甩了两下手臂后就再也不理教练了，他将脸埋进被子继续嚎啕大哭，而尼基弗洛夫将冰冷的手摸向胜生勇利暴露在空气里的后腰，食指与中指摩挲着学生后背隆起的脊椎骨，再确认勇利不会对这个有反应后，其余的几根手指加上温热的手心彻彻底底的占据了勇利光滑的肌肤。  
尼基弗洛夫在学生逐渐转弱的哭声里抚摸着他的腰肢，他的手掌先是沿着腰侧的纹理揉了一会儿小腹的肌肉，又渐渐攀向胜生勇利不知何时翘立的乳头。他的一只手指先是碾了一会儿，在听到身下抽泣的黑发男孩因为这个动作特地止住哭，小喘起来后，另一只手指也凑上去搓揉起来。  
胜生勇利的哭泣声变得既喘又喊。在明白教练到底想做什么后，他现在懂得回击了，先是挥挥手臂，再是企图扭头喊停。但教练才不给他这个机会呢！维克托钳住勇利的上半身，在满脸欢喜里扒下了胜生勇利宽松的短裤。  
“我要给你惩罚。”教练说，他的手掌高高举在半空中，在挥动产生的微风中拍向胜生勇利圆润翘挺的屁股瓣。原本白皙的半边屁股一下就红了。学生在恼怒的同时想要抗争，他在教练的大腿上挣扎起来，但在这种时机总是力大无穷的教练一点余地都不给他——他又举起了手扇向另一边的屁股。勇利肿起的臀肉小幅度地摇晃了几下。维克托抬起手，这回在他腿上的勇利老实了一阵子，于是教练的手没有再带着风落下，而是轻柔的张开五指捏起了红肿的皮肤。

胜生勇利在不甘和委屈里喘起了粗气，教练的另一只手又趁机捏住了他的乳头，黑发男孩被微弱的快感与不耐征服了，他再也不抵抗了，扭动着腰和屁股不断蹭着教练的大腿。维克托低笑两声将刚刚还在哭泣的学生翻过来。胜生勇利躺在他怀里，眼角和鼻尖一片红的，即便到现在他还在喘息的空余之中抽着气呢。他的眼皮肿了，不长不短的睫毛被泪水织开一小簇一小簇的分枝，他紧闭着眼睛不看教练，通红的嘴唇紧紧抿着不允许快活的喘气声泄露。黑发的日本人左手紧紧拽着维克托胸前的布料，而就在那一秒，维克托决定脱下衣服。  
教练赤裸着上身凑进学生湿漉漉的脸庞，小频率地嘬起后者的嘴唇。从代表安慰的轻吻到性爱的开头不过短短数秒，无法控制的生理盐水又从胜生勇利的眼角涌出来啦，他紧闭眼眶控诉着教练的奇怪性癖，手却下意识地套弄起教练的那根玩意儿。早已严阵以待的性器在勇利钻进教练的怀里时被释放，胜生勇利闭着眼睛凑上去舔他，用温热的舌头小心刮几下后亲吻着冒水的顶部含了进去。  
维克托按着勇利的后脑勺，后者费力地吞吐着他的大家伙。即使是干这事儿的时候，他也没能停止抽泣的小段子，可爱的鼻头一抽一抽的。好一会儿后尼基弗洛夫也没有要高潮的样子，他只低声喘着，一只手温柔地揉着胜生勇利的头发。勇利吞得下巴都酸了，他不服气的抽抽鼻子，终于睁开模模糊糊的漂亮眼睛，扶着教练的腰肢跨坐了他的身上。  
教练的两只手捏着他刚刚才扇过的屁股瓣，十指一齐用力向外掰着，胜生勇利屁股缝里早就按捺不住寂寞的小嘴和他抽泣的节奏一齐来回张合。维克托的手指小心的钻进去抽插了两下，湿润的肠液在指尖与穴口处牵起一条细线。不服输的胜生勇利趴在他的肩头小口舔着肩胛骨，他扭扭屁股，示意自己早就准备好了。  
于是教练继续搓揉了两下被打过的臀部，鼓着气的肉棒一口气探进了它早就见识过数次的温热小洞。胜生勇利也不哭了，他环着教练的脖子垂直带动自己的腰肢，上上下下地靠后穴吞吐起维克托的大家伙来。他趴在教练的耳边喘气，由爱意组成的短音接二连三地从喉咙和鼻腔跳出，直到维克托将嘴唇献给他，而他则轻松的吮上唇角，伸进自己的舌头。  
尼基弗洛夫在欢快中还不忘记抨击两下他的学生，他念叨着：“这是惩罚。”后狠狠地抓着勇利的屁股抽插起来，一股白浊从两人相连的地方溢了出来。胜生勇利趴在维克托尼基弗洛夫的肩头在高潮的余韵后小声喘着气，生理盐水无意识地从紧闭的眼角聚集成珠。  
他眼眶红红的，鼻尖也红红的，还不断小声抽着气。


End file.
